Unbelieveable
by howtokillamockingjay
Summary: All students who's final year of education was interrupted by the Second Wizard War, I invite you to return to the now fully-rebuilt castle to complete your schooling. This offer is purely optional, and I understand that many of you will want to immediately begin with your chosen occupation. I will require a response within two weeks. Regards, Minerva McGonagall M for language
1. Chapter 1

In Hermione's POV unless indicated otherwise

"Bye Mrs Weasley." Ginny's mum kissed my cheek and wrapped me in a hug. "Are you sure you're alright, sweetheart?"I nodded. "It's fine. Besides, being back at Hogwarts will take my mind off it. And I need to finish my education." She sighed, "Ok. But the minute you feel you don't want to be there, you write to me, alright?" Once again, I nodded. "Alright. Have fun, dear."

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley. Don't get too lonely without me!" She laughed as I walked away. It was six months since the war ended. Hogwarts had been rebuilt, and the new headmistress, McGonagall, offered for all the students that were in their final year to come back and repeat the year. I immediately accepted. Ron was forced to return by his mother. Harry chose to move on, and start his Auror training. Of course, when he applied, he was accepted straight away.

I was very excited for this year, as it was my last. Also, I had been chosen as Head Girl. Harry and Ginny told me I'd get it.

I looked at my reflection in the train window. Over the "holidays", Ginny had insisted on a wardrobe and hair makeover. She actually done an amazing job! I climbed aboard and made my way to the Head cabin. I spoke the password and entered. The Head Boy wasn't in here yet.

I put my bag away and took out my iPod. I may as well use it before I get to Hogwarts, since electronics don't work there.

I pulled my hoodie rested my head on the window. I watched the landscape pass by. Soon, I was asleep.

*Unknown male's POV*

"Have you heard who the Head Girl is?" I asked my friend.

He nodded. "But I'm not telling you. I want you to react when you see her." I sighed. "I'd better go then." I waved to all my friends and headed to the Head cabin. I whispered the password and the door slid open. I saw the girl, but not her face. The hood of her jacket was hiding it. One thing w as for sure though. She had an amazing body. She was curvy in all the right places, and I could just see her silky, golden brown locks.

She began to stir. She lifted her head and opened up her eyes, looking straight into mine. That's when I realised who it was. She yelped.

*Hermione's POV*

"MALFOY? What are you doing here? How did you get in?" He chuckled. "Well, obviously, Granger, I'm the Head Boy. Should've know you would be picked for Head Girl. I honestly can't believe I didn't realise sooner."

I huffed. "Great. A whole year with you." He looked offended. "It won't be that bad, Granger. I've changed. Hopefully, for the better."I thought for a moment. "We'll see."

He sighed, "Look just give me a chance. It's probably a good idea anyway, but since we have to be around each other a lot more now, friends?" He held his hand out to shake. I considered this for a while. 'He said he changed...' I shook his hand. "Friends. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see my boyfriend." I took my hoodie off, as I was very warm, but kept it with me.

"By all means. I was about to head out too." He opened the door and held it for me. I nodded and smiled at him. He smirked, and looked me up and down. "See you later, Granger." With that, he turned and walked away. 'Well. That wasn't weird.'

I shrugged it off and headed towards the cabin Ron, Harry and I used to sit in.

I opened the door to find Luna and Neville chatting about some rare plant and Ron and Ginny playing a game of cards. They all looked up. "Oh. Hey Hermione." I smiled at the boy. "Hi Neville. Good to see you. Hey Luna."

"Hello, Hermione." Ron and Ginny didn't greet me. I didn't mind though, as I'd spent nearly my entire holiday with them.

I sat down next to Ron. He looked at me. "Hey babe." He wrapped an arm around my waist. I smiled. "Hey." He pecked me on the cheek.

I sat and watched them play Exploding Snap. When Ron lost, I tried to teach them some less dangerous, muggle card games. Ginny seemed to get it. Ron, uh, I think you get it.

We were playing our 4th game when Ginny said, "So, Mione, who's the Head Boy? Is he hot?"

I laughed, "Ginny, he may not be here, but you have a boyfriend."

"Meh. He chose to leave. I can think about boys all I want. As long as I don't do anything."

"Point taken."

Ron spoke up. "So who is it, Mione?"

"Malfoy." I said, simply.

Ron and Ginny looked shocked. Like, frozen-on-the-spot shocked. "He's changed."

"Maybe, but he's Mal-"

The door opened and Malfoy stuck his head in the carriage. "Granger, we're arriving soon. You should get dressed."

I nodded. Quickly pecking Ron on the lips, I said goodbye and walked back to the carriage with Draco. I shivered a little. He must have noticed. "Cold?" I nodded. "Must have left my jumper in the carriage."

He took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. "There."

"Oh. You don't have t-"

"Shhh." He placed a finger over my lips. "That's what friends are for." This was going to take a while to get used to. "Thanks."

He muttered the password, and we both grabbed our bags, and went into our change rooms. 5 minutes later, I came out. Draco was already sitting down. I chuckled. "How is it that you took less than five minutes to change?"

He smiled, "It's a guy thing."

"So I've noticed."

I sat back down, and started to read my book.

When we arrived at the Hogsmeade station, Draco

Had to pull the book out of my hands to get my attention. "Come on, Granger. We need to help the first years."

I nodded. "Let's go then." We climbed out and called out to first years. "First years! Over here please! First years!" A crowd of small kids gathered around me. It's hard to believe that I was once this small. "Follow me." I said, and I lead them to Hagrid. When I got there, I found Draco talking to Hagrid. Hagrid smiled and patted him on the back. "I'm glad, Malfoy. And thank you. For that. I appreciate it." Draco nodded. "Of course."

He walked up to me. "What was that all about?" I asked. "I was just apologizing for all the grief I've caused Hagrid." I 'aww'ed. "That's sweet."

He chuckled. "Come on. Let's go check if we missed any." "Good idea."

I found two twins, looking very lost, and showed them the way. I was just about to head back when I noticed a small boy, surrounded by three older, taller and stronger boys. I moved closer so I could hear the conversation. "What's your blood status?" asked one of them. "M-muggleborn." Replied the little boy nervously.

The other boys laughed. "Hear that boys? He's a stinking mud blood." That's when I cracked. I raced over there. "Won't do anything good in the Wizarding World. You should go back to where you came from."

"Excuse me?" I said. The boys turned around. "She's hot." One of them whispered. "Tell me, why are already bullying this little boy?"

"He's a mudblood." said one of them. The middle boy elbowed him. "Mudblood? Look, I heard the conversation. You have a lot of nerve saying that word these days. It's basically taboo. People are still healing from the second Wizarding War which was about blood status, you know? The reason all those people died. Is because of what you're doing to this little boy. And 'won't do anything good in the Wizarding World'? I'll have you know I'm a muggleborn." Two of them looked extremely guilty now. "I'm Hermione Granger, I fought with Harry Potter in that War. I fought to stop things like this from happening."

"Well, you're just a stupid mudblood too. You can't tell me what to do." Rage. That was all I could feel. I went to retort, but someone beat me to it. "Johnson. Show some respect. This girl is the smartest student in Hogwarts, and I think you'll find you have to do anything either of us tell you to do. We are Head Boy and Girl after all."

"M-Malfoy. Why are you defending her? She's a mudblood."

"I used to be stupid and immature like you. Then I realised that blood shouldn't matter. And people can't control these things. I'm sure you know why." He smirked. I elbowed him in the ribs. "Malfoy! Don't be so crude."

He chuckled. "Look, just don't do it again. Ok?" The boys nodded. "But I'm still going to have to repot this and deduct House Points."

"What? You're taking points from your own house?" Draco nodded. "If it's what needs to be done, then... 30 points from Slytherin."

The boys walked away glumly. "I'm proud of you Draco. Nice job." I told him. A smirk spread across his face. "Did you just call me Draco?" My eyes widened. "Shut up. Malfoy."

"No, no. Please. Call me Draco. It suits your voice." I rolled my eyes and approached the little boy. "Hey there. What's your name?"

"Zacharius Johnson." He said, meekly. I smiled. "Hi Zacharius. I'm Hermione. Come on. I'll show you to the boats." I held out my hand and lead him to Hagrid. He waved when we got there, making me smile and wave back. "Seems you've got yourself another admirer." A voice whispered in my ear. I turned to see Draco. "Another?"

"Don't you know? Almost every male in the school is attracted to you." My eyebrows shot up. "Wow." He smiled, a genuine smile, and we went to catch a carriage to Hogwarts. There was only us left, so we caught one together. I sat down and sat cross-legged opposite Draco. He sat with his hands behind his head. "So, how's the weasel?"

"He's fine. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't call my boyfriend names." He chuckled. "I don't think he's the one for you, Granger."

"Well, what does it matter? We're happy together and you're opinion doesn't affect anything."

He put his hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying. He seems like he's hiding something from you."

"He wouldn't. We tell each other everything." "Fine. I give up."

During the sorting, Zacharius was sorted into Hufflepuff. Dinner was amazing. Not that Mrs Weasley's meals weren't either. I sat with my friends at the Gryffindor table. Ron was a pig. But that was nothing out of the ordinary. When dinner was over, Ron pulled me away and into an old classroom. "Ron, what are w-" He silenced me with a rough kiss. I tried to push him off, but I couldn't. He ran his hands all over my body. They slid down my legs and back up, under my skirt. "Mmm. Ron. No." He pulled back. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not ready for that yet." He let out a frustrated sigh. "Mione, I've waited for ages. You have to do this for me."

"I don't have to do that for you, Ronald. And if you think I do, maybe I shouldn't be with you. Maybe we're over." He lifted his hand and slapped me across the face. "We're not over until I say we're over." I looked at him I'm disbelief. 'He's a monster.' I thought. I ran out. "Shit. Hermione. I'm sorry." I didn't stop, I just ran.

I bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." The person looked at me. "Granger? Where have been? McGonagall sent me to find you. She wants to show us the Head's Dorm." I looked up at Draco. "H-have you been crying?" "I'll explain later. Come on."

"Ah, Ms Granger, thank goodness. Follow me."

She lead us to the second floor. And to a painting of a pixie. "Your password is 'Infinite'. Don't ask me why, just enter. School will start tomorrow at 7:00. See you then." We told the pixie the password and entered. The common room was a large room with a fireplace to the left and a small kitchen straight ahead. On either sides of the kitchen were stairs leading to a landing. Two doors were placed on either side. There was a couch in front of the fireplace, and bookshelves on either side. I quickly scanned them. "I've read most of these already."

"It won't kill you to do things other than read, Granger."

"Mmmhmmm. I'm going to go look at my room.."

When I opened the door, I was blown away. It was amazing. The walls were intricately decorated with red and gold designs. Against the left wall was a huge four-poster bed. It had golden sheets with gold and red pillows. Sheer red curtains hung from the posts. In the far corner was a desk, for work I guessed. On the left was a large bookcase and two armchairs. There was one enormous window, with red velvet curtains. I was in love. With my new room.

I put my bags down and realised I still had Draco's jacket. I left my room and went to return it. I opened the door. "Draco, I have yo-"

He was standing in the middle of his room. Without a shirt on. Compared to the pale, scrawny boy he used to be... He was tanned and a sculpted chest. "-ur jacket." He smirked at me. "Like what you see, Granger?"

I snapped out of my trance. "Screw you Malfoy."

"You know you want to."

My jaw dropped at his comeback. I threw the jacket at him and slammed the door shut. I ran back into my room. Flashbacks of earlier that night flashed through my mind. The tears betrayed me, and I wept on my bedroom floor. The door opened and Draco entered. "Hermione, what's wrong? I was just joking around."

Curse me and my forgetfulness. I didn't lock the door. I sighed. "The same thing I was crying about before." He picked me up off the floor and placed me in one of the armchairs. He pushed the other chair right in front of mine and sat in it. He placed his hands over mine. "What happened, Hermione?"

I explained what Ron did. "Shit. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." He said, looking guilty.

"It's okay. You didn't know."

He sat back. "So, what's going to happen with you two now?" I shrugged. "I have no clue."

He brushed the hair out of my face, "Just be careful, okay? And I promise I'll beat the shit out of Weasley tomorrow morning." I laughed. "You be careful too."

He kissed me forehead, "Goodnight Hermione. Sleep well." I wrapped my arms around him. "What the hell are we doing?"

He laughed, "I don't know, but I like it." I smiled. I reached up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Draco."

He smiled and walked out. I laid on my bed, letting out a long sigh. It was strange that the day we resolved our problems, Draco was comforting me, and I was hugging him. It was strange, but it felt right. I liked it. I think this is the start of an amazing friendship.

I quickly showered and changed into my pjs. I climbed into my bed and instantly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I got a few people asking me to keep going. I figured since I had already written this, I'd post it. Enjoy! Oh,and watch out, there's potty mouth's about! X0**

*Draco's POV*

BEEP BEEP BEEP! My alarm rudely awoke me from my sleep. I checked the time, 5:30. I always woke up at this time at the mansion. I was always a morning person. I decided Hermione would probably appreciate it if she had time to get ready before class, so I went into her room. I found her splayed out across her bed. She was wearing a black night gown, but it had ridden up her body in her sleep.

Yep, I was definitely getting a boner. I pushed that thought out of my head though. 'We're friends. And she's with Weasley. Maybe.'

I shook her gently. She stirred. "Hermione, wake up." She rolled over so her back was facing me. I sighed, if I didn't get her up early enough, she might complain, so I persisted. I leaned over her and whispered in her ear. "Hermione. You need to wake up."

She threw a pillow at me. It missed, but that was the last straw. I remembered seeing Weasley tickle her one day in 6th year. She's ticklish. I jumped on her, straddling her, and started tickling her.

She screamed. "M-m-alfoy. Ple-ease!" She tried to push my hands away, but to no avail. I stopped and sat back. "Time to wake uuuup!" I mocked.

She groaned, "What's the time?"

"5:30." I stated simply. She was glaring daggers at me. "Malfoy, why on Earth would wake me up at 5:30 in the fucking morning?!"

I raised an eyebrow. She realised what she had said, and covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry."

I smirked at her. "You swear more often. It's sexy." She laughed. "But seriously, Draco. I am not a morning person. Not even at 7:30. Let alone 5:30!"

"I just thought you might want time to get ready. Lessons start in one and a half hours, you know."

She smiled, "Well in that case, thank you for being considerate." I nodded, "Anytime."

She sat up and tapped her chin with her index finger. "Hmm. Now if only I could get up." This confused me. "What? What can't y- Ohhh. Sorry. I'll get off you now."

She nodded. "It would be appreciated. I rolled off her and jumped off her bed. She also got up.

*Hermione's POV*

When Draco left my room, I grabbed my uniform and went for a shower. I went back to my room and changed into my uniform and went back downstairs. He wasn't there yet. I looked at the time. 6:30. I knew he was in his room. I yelled out, "Draco! We need to leave!" I knew we wouldn't have time for breakfast in the Great Hall, so I grabbed two apples out. When Draco came down, I tossed him one. I had already finished mine. "Come on. Let's go." I swung my bag over my shoulder as we walked out. I waved to the pixie, and she smiled back.

"So, do you know what's happening with you and Weasley yet?"

**Might be a while before I update, just have faith, I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. Comment and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three is up! Hooray! I had a whole spare day, so this is the result. I apologise for any errors tht may be in here. I you find any, please let me know! Enjoy!**

I nodded, I had decided last night. "Yes. I'm not breaking up with him, but I need some space. I'll tell him after our first class.

We arrived at the Great Hall. Most people were already there. I waved to Draco and found an empty space at the Gryffindor table. "Hermione? Where were you? You didn't come back!" Ron asked worriedly. I sighed. "You never listen to me. McGonagall said in the note that the Heads would be sharing a dorm this year. I told you ages ago.

"You have to share a dorm... With Malfoy?!"

"Ronald, I keep telling you. He's changed. I actually quite like him. We decided to be mature and put our difference aside. For the benefit of the school and our own sanity." He scowled, "I still don't like it." In that short conversation, not once did he even look like apologizing for last night. It made me want to just break things off. But I was afraid. Afraid that the same thing that happened last night would happen again if I tried to. And so I stuck to my original plan.

McGonagall made a few announcements, and handed out timetables. I seemed I only had two classes with Ron, for which I was slightly grateful. Everyone moved off to their first class. Mine was Potions. Just the thought of the subject brought a tear to my eye, as I thought of my old potions teacher. Slughorn had agreed to continue teaching Potions now.

Everybody sat down. I sat at an empty desk. I looked across the room and was Draco, laughing about something Blaise had said. He caught my eye and smirked, winking at me. Just as Slughorn came in the door, Dean slipped in and took the only available seat. Next to me. I giggled, "Why are you so late? And why do you look like you just ran all the way from the Common Room?" I noticed a small blush on his face. I gasped, "Oooohhhhh! Who was it?" I whispered. Slughorn was carrying on about Developing Solutions.

"Vane." He managed to mutter. I rolled my eyes at him and tried to focus on Slughorn. "Now a properly brewed Developing Solution is the reason wizard pictures move, opposed to muggle pictures. You will each be given a camera. For a long-term assignment, you are to make a small photo album. Containing 10-15 pictures. You will then brew the Solution and Make your pictures move!" When I looked down, I noticed a camera on my desk. Strange, that wasn't there before. I brushed it off and focused my attention on the professor. Well, tried. My mind kept slipping away. Back to Draco and our encounters. Back to Ron and his rudeness.

When the class finally finished, I headed off to find Ron.

*Draco's POV*

When Potions ended, I stayed back and waited for Blaise. "Come on, man. We're gonna be late for Transfiguration." I told him. He was studying the camera. "You can do that after classes." I said, snatching his camera and dragging him along to our next class.

I had almost every class with Blaise, which is really great, because I probably won't see him many other times. Along the way, I heard voices coming from an abandoned corridor.

"Why would you do something like this, Ron? Wasn't I enough? You could have just broken up with me. Saved yourself all this shit. Maybe I might have hated you a little less. But now, I despise you Ronald, you bastard. I hate your guts. I'm never speaking to you again. We're over."

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I-"

"Sorry for what? Sorry you cheated, or sorry you got caught? Because it seems to me that it's the latter." I was starting to piece together what had happened. Weasley had cheated on Hermione. Just another reason for me to beat the shit out of him.

"Fine then. Be a bitch about it. Just for the record, I'm sure Lavender is better than you ever will be." That statement made me crack. I ran in and pushed Weasley up against the wall. "Not the best thing you could have said, Weasley."

He looked shocked. "Malfoy. What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I smirked, "Protecting an amazing girl from doing something stupid and getting hurt by you. Again. Oh, yes, she told me what happened last night. I'm surprised she didn't report 're lucky she's so forgiving. But me? Not so much.

I brought my fist back and slammed him in the face.

*Hermione's POV*

Blood came oozing out of Ron's nose. I could care less. After what he'd done to me, I could have sit back and watched Draco for hours. But I pulled him away. He was still trembling with rage. "Draco? Draco, calm down. It's alright. We're alright." His breathing slowed and he calmed down. "I'm sorry." He said, pulling me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around his middle.

He sighed, "Should we take him to the Infirmary?" I shook my head. "HIs little bitch can." He nodded, seeming satisfied. The smile didn't last ling though. "Shit. missed Trasfiguration."

"Oh, well." I shrugged, "We'll come up with something to tell McGonagall."

"There will be no need for that, Miss Granger." Came the voice of McGonagall herself. Shit. "I will allow you to get away with it this time. Seeing as you were resolving matters." She walked away. "Oh, and Mr Malfoy." I was sure she was going to punish him, "nice shot." And with that, she walked away.

I looked at Draco, and burst out laughing. "That was awesome."

The rest of the day went on without much excitement. When the last class for the day ended, I walked out of the class room and headed for the Head Dorms. When I got there, I realised that Draco wasn't here yet. I decided to go and take a shower.

I climbed into the shower, and let the warm water rush down my body. The events of the day flashed through my mind. I can't believe Ron. I was looking for him, when I past an old classroom. I could hear moans and grunts coming from the room. I thought I should go and break up what was obviously happening in there.

I opened the door, "Hey, guys. Come o-" It wasn't what I saw, but who I saw. "Hermione!" Ron exlaimed. Tears fell from my face. Lavender scoffed. "What a baby." I snapped, and slapped her hard across the face. "You don't talk. You just shut the hell up ,you little SLUT!"

"Hermione. Please. Be nice." This time, I scoffed. "Nice? This bitch has the nerve to sleep with you, fully knowing that I was dating you, then calls me a baby because I cried. Well let me tell you something, Lavender. When you find someone you actually love, not just a fuck-buddy, but someone you have strong feelings for, imagine them going and screwing some other slut. When you realise how it feels, maybe then you'll realise why I'm calling you a heartless bitch. I hate you. I hate both of you!" I stormed out of the room. Ron followed.

"Hermione, wait." I was uncontrollably sobbing now. "You know, I was trying to find you. Tell you I'd forgiven you for last night... Why would you do something like this Ron?" I pushed the depressing thoughts from my mind. But I continued to cry. I slid down the wall of the shower, sobbing.

After few minutes, there was a knock on the door. "Hermione, are you alright?"

I didn't say anything. "...Hermione? Are you ok, sweetheart?" I sighed, "No." I heard Draco shuffling around. "Come out please?" I decided I probably should get out, so I turned the water off and slipped on the underwear I had taken with me into the bathroom. I wrapped a towel around my body, opened the door and was wrapped in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Hermione."

Just when I thought my crying had stopped, the waterworks began again. I sobbed into his shirt, soaking it. He didn't seem to mind though. He lifted me up bridal style and into his room. He sat me on his bed and grabbed one of his shirts. He slipped it over my head and tucked me under the sheets. He then crawled into bed next to me. To anyone else, it probably would have seemed extremely weird, but it was comforting. So I snuggled right up to him and cried until I fell asleep.


End file.
